


Jimmy

by dancerinthedark101



Series: Memoriis Viventium [3]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerinthedark101/pseuds/dancerinthedark101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[We shall remember the dead, but fight for the living. When the skies fell on that fateful day, nothing was ever the same again. A series of stories about key moments in the lives of those in the Second Massachusetts. Set pre-season 1].</p><p>Jimmy finds hope in a tall stranger come to rescue him from his death-riddled home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy

**_Jimmy_ **

They stared at me; stared at me with their cold, dead eyes. Their skin had started to pale as the blood that had once been flowing through their veins stood still. My breath hitched as I fought back the tears, to no avail. They broke free, falling down my cheeks in an unstoppable torrent. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, sobbing as I reached forward to grip the sleeve of my dead mother's jacket.

Why? Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave me alone in this strange new world?

"Mom… Dad…"

If only I hadn't decided to skip school that day… If only I had been home with them… I don't know what I would have done to stop it, but at least I would have been with them.

Why did I survive?

I didn't hear the noises until it was too late. There was a shuffling sound, followed by a strange clicking. Sniffling, I turned to see what it was and froze, my eyes going wide. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out.

One of the aliens stood before me, shifting on it's six legs. It's black, beady eyes bored into mine and I found myself trembling uncontrollably under it's gaze. They'd killed my family and were now coming back for me…

It lunged forward and I screwed my eyes shut, a whimper escaping as I hunched over.

BANG!

There were several more shots and thuds, followed by a few expletives. Then there was silence. I was now hyperventilating, my eyes still screwed tightly shut. Someone had come to kill the creature and would then turn on me.

"C'mon, kiddo…" The voice was unexpected. Rough and low, it was the voice of a soldier.

A hand was suddenly pulling at my arm, trying to pry me away from my mother's body. I shrieked and tore my arm out of the grip, flinging myself back towards my family. I couldn't leave them. I wouldn't leave them.

"Shit."

The hand grabbed my shoulder this time and I spun around, tears still falling. "No! You can't take me! I won't leave them!"

"Aww, crap…" Another voice spoke up. They'd obviously just spotted my family.

"Captain, there's more coming! We gotta get the hell outta here!"

Someone knelt down before me, a hand reaching out and lifting my chin so my eyes met his. My lips trembled as I looked into his eyes. I was so scared…

"It's okay, kid. You're okay…" I said nothing, instead focusing on my breathing as it became harder and harder to do so. "Just breathe kid… just breathe."

"Captain!" The urgency was unmistakable.

"We're gonna move out now, okay kid? We're gonna take you to a safe place."

I didn't move.

The soldier before me sighed warily. "Okay, kid. We don't have time for this. Either you come willingly or we take you by force. Your choice."

I looked up at that, glaring. "My name's not 'kid!'"

The soldier's eyes narrowed. "Alright then, what  _is_  your name?"

I didn't answer. The man sighed again and stood, the menacing gun strapped across his chest shifting slightly.

He held out a hand. I stared at it before looking back to the bodies of my parents. Did I want to live? Without them? Did I  _deserve_  to live?

"James…" I whispered.

"What was that?" the soldier asked as I gripped his hand tight and he hauled me to my feet.

"My name is James…"

"James…" the man murmured. "Mind if I call you Jimmy? We already got a James – could get confusing."

I shook my head slowly.

"Alright then, Jimmy." A tired smile briefly lifted the corners of his mouth. "My name's Captain Dan Weaver. Don't worry, I'll look after you."

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on fanfiction.net]
> 
> I just love Jimmy and Captain Weaver's relationship. Once again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
